


Happy Ending

by Karatachi



Series: Rare Pairings [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cheating, M/M, No Sex, Rough Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatachi/pseuds/Karatachi
Summary: Shikamaru caught Temari cheating on him but he still wanted what he came over for. Thankfully, Gaara was there to help him out.
Relationships: Gaara/Nara Shikamaru
Series: Rare Pairings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148024
Kudos: 25





	Happy Ending

Shikamaru entered his girlfriend's house quickly, not feeling the need to knock. He never knocked any other time and Temari always got annoyed when she had to come down and open the door for him. So as of recently he just decided to enter. Temari's dad was never home and her brothers rarely even looked up when he entered. That is if they were even in the living room. Usually, they stayed up in Kankuro's room since he was the only one who had a game system. 

Gaara was currently sitting in the living room, staring down at whatever was on his lap. Shikamaru assumed it was a book but he didn't really care what it was. Gaara glanced at the intruder before seeing it was just Shikamaru.

Shikamaru continued up the steps, noting that it sounded like Gaara got up from the couch or maybe just readjusted himself. He was only really focused on seeing Temari. It's been about a week since they saw each other, Shikamaru busy with school and his part-time job. He finally got a day to himself and wanted to spend it with his girlfriend. 

Shikamaru finally makes it to the end of the hall, turning the knob to Temari's room. The locked door didn't budge and he was taken aback a little. Temari never locked her door because her siblings knew not to enter it so he isn't too sure what would warrant that. 

Shikamaru goes to knock but he stops when he hears sounds coming from the room. He knew exactly what sounds they were and he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Temari was moaning yet she wasn't the only one. There was someone else in there as well. _Temari is cheating on him. _Shikamaru's stomach turned and the world seemed to stop. He found himself involuntarily backing away from the door. He stops when he sees a figure out the corner of his eye. He knew it was Gaara standing there, the red hair prominent in his vision.__

__"Shikamaru, I am so sorry," Gaara says, making the older boy turn towards him quickly. His heartbreak turned to anger in a flash. Shikamaru grabs hold of Gaara's shirt and shoves him back against the wall, his back hitting with a thud._ _

__"You knew?" Shikamaru spits, venom in his voice. Gaara looked down, his face soft. Shikamaru almost felt bad for talking to him like that, knowing Gaara has been nothing but nice to him. He also knew that Gaara could snap back into his old edgy preteen self at any moment and get rid of his nice demeanor. Shikamaru couldn't find it in himself to care right now though._ _

__"I'm sorry," Gaara repeats, his voice quiet. Shikamaru takes a deep breath and releases the boy, trying to relax a little before he decided to take his anger out even more on the redhead. Actually, that wouldn't be that bad. He didn't necessarily have to do it through violence. It was a known fact that Gaara was gay, the boy basically infatuated with Naruto since middle school. Naruto is the reason Gaara stopped being such an asshole. One reason Shikamaru came over was to finally get laid after a week away from his girlfriend and he could still do that. Gaara was cute and single and so assessable. It was a terrible idea and yet it sounded so good in his head._ _

__"You owe me Gaara. For keeping that shit a secret from me." Shikamaru points out, crossing his arms. Gaara's face scrunches in confusion before going back to normal. He probably wants revenge or some other petty thing. Gaara doesn't mind. Temari has been getting on his nerves lately anyway. Ever since her 18th birthday, she's been acting like she's superior or the boss of Gaara and Kankuro and he's annoyed with it._ _

__"I guess that's fair." The redhead says, shrugging. He looked so pure and unaware of what Shikamaru had planned._ _

__"Well, I came over here to get my dick sucked but your sister is pretty busy." Gaara's eyes widen at Shikamaru's confession. He never expected the boy to be this blunt about sexual things. He also didn't wanna think about his sister giving anyone a blowjob._ _

__"So I guess that leaves you." He continues, his hand coming up to rest on Gaara's chest. Gaara finally seemed to realize what he was implying and staggers back in disbelief, Shikamaru's hand staying firm on his chest. He wasn't even close to being good enough for Shikamaru. He was a freak and a loser and Shikamaru was this cool laid back guy. Even though, right now, he seems to be a completely different person._ _

__"You don't want me. Trust me." Gaara stampers, his throat going dry. He backs up from the touch, his chest now cold. Shikamaru just closes the distance between them again, basically pinning Gaara against the wall._ _

__"Yes, I do," Shikamaru argues. He almost seemed convinced of it himself but Gaara had a feeling that he only decided this to get back at Temari or maybe Gaara really was the next best choice. Even Kankuro was a better choice and he's sure the Nara would have chosen the older one if he was here._ _

__"We have to go to my bedroom," Gaara states, making Shikamaru almost snort. He wasn't going to have Gaara suck his dick in the hallway. Or maybe he wouldn't be too annoyed if Temari happened to walk out on that._ _

__"After you, then," Shikamaru says, making the redhead nod. He enters the room next to Temari's, Shikamaru following suit. The door closes behind Shikamaru as he looks around. He's never been in Gaara's room but it was very basic. He only had a bed and a dresser with a tv on it. It fit him in a sense. Shikamaru couldn't really imagine him with posters or things like that._ _

__Gaara seemed to waste no time in dropping to his knees and all his insecurity or hesitation or whatever he was feeling in the hallway seemed to disappear. He was the one who pulled Shikamaru's cock from his pants, staring at it in concentration. It almost made the Nara uncomfortable. He wasn't used to this up-close observation. Shikamaru was already half-hard at the thought of Gaara with a cock in his mouth and it took both of them by surprise._ _

__"Are you just gonna sit there and stare? Suck." Shikamaru demands, tugging Gaara's hair harshly. The smaller boy hisses out but he still takes ahold of the member. Shikamaru bucks lightly at the cold touch, not really expecting it. It was quickly replaced with the warm feeling of Gaara's mouth. Shikamaru found himself hissing at the new pleasure, Gaara only really getting halfway. He definitely didn't look at his limits and he would test that later. Right now, he didn't want to push Gaara into something he didn't wanna do and he knew he was pushing it._ _

__Gaara licks a strip up the cock before taking the tip in his mouth gently. Shikamaru grunts at the movement before thrusting into the mouth without warning. He felt bad but not bad enough to not do it. Gaara gags at the sudden intrusion but recovered quickly, learning to breathe through his nose. Shikamaru bites his cheek to stop from grinning out at the sight. He really is pretty. Shikamaru wonders if he's ever given a blowjob before. He wasn't half bad at it._ _

__Gaara starts to bobs his head up and down the cock, the tip hitting the back of his throat with each thrust. Shikamaru suddenly pulls Gaara away and the younger boy whines out. He stopped when a palm comes down and slaps him across the face. He yelps out in pain and in surprise. Gaara felt his dick twitch in his sweatpants and he can't believe that getting slapped around makes him horny. Naruto was always so gentle during sex and foreplay and this whole rough thing was new to him. Shikamaru isn't too sure where the slap came from but he really liked this _being in control _shit.___ _

____"Why didn't you tell me?" Shikamaru growls, tugging Gaara's hair. It was so random and should have been a mood killer but Shikamaru was still so angry. Gaara groans out, unable to speak without sounding dumb. He's never seen Shikamaru like this before, the boy usually calm and laid back. But then again he had just caught his girlfriend cheating on him._ _ _ _

____Shikamaru must have realized that was his answer because he shoves his cock right back in Gaara's mouth, his hands still latched in the red hair. He pushes the head forward, not stopping until his cock was fully seated in his mouth. Gaara seemed to take it easy, staring up at Shikamaru. They make eye contact and Shikamaru mentally groans. He wasn't even struggling and Shikamaru wouldn't consider himself small. He was average at a minimum._ _ _ _

____"Such a slut. Sucking your sister's boyfriend off." Shikamaru spats and Gaara would have felt bad but he knows Shikamaru was just letting off steam. He almost liked to be demeaned. He never would have guessed it. The words that Shikamaru was saying to him made his cock twitch and he knew he was almost rock hard. He hasn't even been touched yet. He isn't too sure he's even going to be touched._ _ _ _

____Shikamaru feels his phone vibrate and he knew it was a text message. He pulls the phone out to make sure it isn't important but he wished he just ignored it. Temari texted him._ _ _ _

_____{Sorry. I was in the shower.}_ _ _ _ _

______That was a fucking lie. Shikamaru wonders how many other excuses to not text him back were lies as well. This had to have happened more than once if Gaara knew about it. Shikamaru throws his phone down, not really caring about where it landed or if it broke. He focused back on Gaara, the redhead taking his cock like a professional. He would have never assumed Gaara was this good with his mouth. He apparently just needed to get warmed up first. Shikamaru hopes this isn't gonna be a one-time thing. He isn't too sure he could do that to Gaara. He was basically using him._ _ _ _ _ _

______All thoughts of that went away when Gaara deepthroats him again, Shikamaru groaning. His hands dart to Gaara's hair, tugging at it. He could tell Gaara was trying to smirk around his cock and it made his stomach knot. He wanted him so bad. That would have to wait for another time, preferably at his house, because he really didn't wanna be here longer than he had to. In hindsight, he shouldn't have even coerced Gaara into this blowjob but he was glad he did._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're taking my cock so well, slut." Shikamaru growls, but his anger was quickly disintegrating. Gaara seemed to like the disrespect because he was more urgent with his movements._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You seem so eager. How long have you wanted to do this? How long have you wanted my dick in your mouth?" Shikamaru asks but Gaara knew it was a rhetorical question. He would have never admitted the truth anyways, never would have admitted that he's wanted this since before Shikamaru started dating his sister._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fuck, Gaara, I'm gonna cum." Shikamaru tried to warn the boy but it was really no use because he barely finished his sentence when it happened. Shikamaru mumbles a small _fuck _as he reaches his orgasm. His seed spills inside Gaara's mouth and Shikamaru was pleasantly surprised when the redhead swallowed almost all of it. Temari always spit. Maybe Shikamaru should have chosen her brother instead of her.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Shikamaru pushes Gaara's head away, the boy falling back lightly. He lands on his butt, not wasting the energy to get back up. He just stares at Shikamaru, tears still in his eyes. The cum must have been too much for Gaara because some dripped out the side of his mouth, the liquid glistening on his face. It made Shikamaru wanna bend the boy over and fuck him raw. He was so pretty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shikamaru was also lazy and he wanted to get out of this house as soon as possible and never talk to or acknowledge Temari ever again. Shikamaru instinctively leans over to press a kiss to Gaara's forehead, an action that surprised the younger boy. Gaara gasps out lowly, his face turning red. It seemed way too soft for what just happened. Shikamaru shoots him a smile before he turns and leaves the room. He barely got out the door before he was stopped in his tracks. Temari was standing outside her bedroom now with a redhead. His name was Sasori and he was an upperclassman. Shikamaru wasn't even aware they knew each other. Shikamaru barely knew him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shikamaru shoves his hands in his before he walks away, trying to act cool under the stares of his now ex-girlfriend. Women are so troublesome._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a My Hero Academia fan, I have a Patreon where I post all my NSFW Yaoi art. https://www.patreon.com/Karatachi


End file.
